<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steve Shoots His Shot by EveeG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885497">Steve Shoots His Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveeG/pseuds/EveeG'>EveeG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little smutty, Assistant Darcy Lewis, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jane Foster &amp; Darcy Lewis Friendship, Jane Foster is a Good Bro (Marvel), Mutual Pining, Positive K, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers Feels, Wreck him sis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveeG/pseuds/EveeG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jane have been wondering if Steve’s accidental visits to the lab aren’t so accidental.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster &amp; Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steve Shoots His Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘So...,’ Jane said, in a teasing tone of voice that made Darcy immediately roll her eyes, ‘do you think a certain Captain might ‘accidentally’ stop by today?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Jane! What about Thor? You gotta man!’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Uh...what’s your man got to do with me?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a pause, before Darcy clapped her hands and then threw her fist into the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Oh my gawd—I’m so proud of you for that reference. Marry me?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Where’s the ring?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darcy smirked, then levelled her eyes at her friend. ‘Were you trying to imply perchance that the good King Steve of Avengerdom <em>isn’t</em> stopping by accidentally?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Uh huh. I am saying precisely that.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Huh.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Come on!’</span>
</p><p class="p1">’What?!’ Darcy screeched, while spinning around on her desk chair, ‘Ok—yeah, I noticed. Of course I noticed. He’s like completely noticeable.’</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Uh huh.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Stop ‘uh huh’-ing me Janeifer Louise Foster.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘That is <em>not</em> my name.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Look,’ Darcy stopped spinning and glared at Jane, ‘I get it— he’s sexy and I’m sexy—we should be sexy together. Aaaand...we’ve got this cute-flirty vibe going when we all hang out or when he stops by, but <em>Jaaane</em>...,’ Darcy whined, but Jane wasn’t having it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Nope, no—I know he gets you all...twitterpated.’ Jane said, fluttering her hands around her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Twitterpated? Horny, Jane, the word is <em>horny</em>.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Nope. It’s more than that—I’ve seen your ‘I wanna get some’ face and this isn’t it.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Ew. Also, noted.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘You’re scared.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Pshhh—nuh-uh! I’m...<em>concerned</em>,’ Darcy explained, making Jane raise her eyebrows, ‘I’m a lot to handle.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘He looks like he can handle...a lot.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Yeah he does...’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘There’s the face!’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Jane!’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither lady noticed that the man in question had, in fact, entered the room.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Hey Darcy, you having a good day?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Friiiiick</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darcy rolled her chair around and pushed her glasses up. Shit. Yup. There was America’s Sweetheart leaning on the doorway to the lab. He probably heard some of that conversation too, thought Darcy, and judging by Jane’s smirk she thought so too.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Hi there Steeeve...’ smiled Jane from where she was pretending to collate some data. ‘Nice to see you...again.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve smirked a little but smiled at the scientist. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Dr Foster,’ he nodded to her, ‘I hope you’re well too.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Oh I am. Darcy are <em>you</em> well?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Peachy keen Janey-bean,’ Darcy spun from looking at Jane to face Steve again, ‘And how are you this fine morning, Captain?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Fine morning—-it’s raining.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Is it? Well...it’s looking fine from where I’m sitting,’ Darcy smiled salaciously at him, ‘Anywho— what can I do ya for Steve?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Well...I—,’ he stammered, and Darcy tilted her head in confusion. He seemed tense—like tenser than usual. Was he sweating? Darcy narrowed her eyes at him and he blanched a little. Yeah. It was freaking her out.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Oh shit.’ Darcy said, an idea suddenly slamming into her brain, ‘Are you guys sending us off to another place in bumblefuck nowhere to look at...anomalies or whatever because some space googlies are coming down? Well no dice—Jane and I kick space googlie ASS.’ Darcy stood looking from Jane, who seemed really calm, and back to a surprised looking Steve. She squared up to him. ‘If someone takes my stuff again I swear to Mew-mew—-‘</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘No one’s sending you anywhere.’ Steve firmly interjected, grabbing Darcy’s upper arms.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Phew! That’s a relief.’ Darcy huffed then looked up at Steve, who was still holding her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Well then—-what is it that you wanted to tell me before I wordvomited everywhere?’ Steve looked at Darcy, but still seemed stunned at her outburst.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘You make her nervous, Steve.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘<b>Jane!</b>’ Darcy turned and glared at her friend, who simply smiled in return, ‘Friend vault!’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Friend vault?’ Steve asked, and Darcy turned back to him, seeing that he was smiling down at her, but that his cheeks held a slight blush. It was a good look on him, Darcy instantly decided.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Yeahhh...when friends share info they want KEPT SECRET...they lock it up in the friend vault. Or they’re SUPPOSED too.’ She looked up at Steve. ‘Don’t get cocky— I’m sure you make most people nervous.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘I gotta say— that’s not the feeling I was hoping for here.’ He said quietly, gently stroking her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This was new. Flirting had been part of their repartee for awhile now, but this was a little more daring on his part. She definitely could roll with this. Darcy smirked up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Oh yeah?’ Steve smiled back at her, ‘well what kind of feeling were you hoping to find?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">’Well...’</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She quirked an eyebrow at him, ‘Trepidation? Angst?’ She stepped towards him, right into his space, feeling his warmth like it was reaching out for her. ‘Maybe admiration...or even infatuation?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were close now. Too close to be deemed professional or even just friendly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘The latter two sound good to me.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Yeah, they sound awesome...because they are— true, for the record.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was a tense but heated pause between them.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Have coffee with me.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Ah! Caffeination, then!’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Darcy...,’ he groaned, leaning down just a little bit. Darcy shivered, and she involuntarily licked her lips. Steve’s eyes tracked the movement of her tongue. ‘Have coffee with me.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Are you asking me or telling me?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Asking,’ he said, leaning down even more, ‘I’ve been working up the nerve to ask you for the past week and a half.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Oh yeah—that. Jane and I were wondering if you were gonna shoot your shot.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘You knew? I mean that I—‘</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Big yep, there Steve-o. You’re pretty obvious...’ Darcy burst into giggles which left Steve flustered and blushing, for what reason he wasn’t sure yet.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Captain Obvious— <em>get it</em>? Right?!,’ she stopped laughing and looked up and saw the confused and slightly hurt look on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Oh no! No no—,’ she reached up and cupped his face in her hands, ‘I’m not laughing at YOU. Well, not really. I’m <em>super</em> into it. You’re adorable! So sweet and— for the record, your eyes and mouth and well...everything... is DISTRACTING.’ Darcy removed her hands and abruptly stepped away, leaving Steve swaying in her wake.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">‘Jane? JAaaaaane!’ She shouted until Jane removed the headphones she had slipped </span>on at some point to give them a modicum privacy.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘What?! Have you two finally stopped mutually pining?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘One— Shut. <em>Up</em>. Two— my man and I are going for coffee, you want me to bring you back something?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘No thanks, the moments of peace will be enough.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘A joke, ladies and gentleman!’ Darcy spun back to Steve who was still standing there a little dumbfounded. ‘Ah dammit— I think I broke him already Jane!’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Not broken sweetheart, just..’ he laughed, ‘happy.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Whoo-boy, Cuteness, we are gonna have fun,’ she said sidling up to him, going up on her tiptoes,and giving him a not so chaste kiss. She licked her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Yum.’<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve was blushing,but his eyes had a fire in them that Darcy LOVED being directed at her. Fun indeed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leaned down further and slotted his soft lips over hers, and kissed her for all he was worth.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was <em>worth</em> a helluva lot.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>Damn</em>.’ Darcy whispered, her lips fluttering against his.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Yeah?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Hell yeah.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Hell yeah,’ Steve repeated smiling down at her and stroking her face at the same time. ‘So, I’m your man now?’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘I’m not trying to hear that Steve!,’ shouted Jane, making Steve scrunch his eyebrows in confusion but Darcy to crow with joy.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Jane— my love, my mistress of science— A-goddamn-plus! I’m rubbing off on you.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Rub off on Steve already— get out of here.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘I’m lost, but not opposed...’ Steve muttered with the sexiest smile Darcy had ever seen.</span>
</p><p class="p3">‘Hey...’ she grabbed his hand in hers, ‘Found you.’</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Sure did, sweetheart.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">’Aww...’</p><p class="p3">’Jane!’</p><p class="p3">’What—that was sweet!’</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Yeah—my man’s a softy,’ Darcy said, tugging on Steve’s collar, ‘I like that by the way. And this sweetheart business. Never was much for pet names but...you may proceed.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Good,’ Steve chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Unless you call all the girls that, then—‘</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Nope,’ he cut her off, popping the ‘p’ and leaning into suck her bottom lip between his own.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Ugh! You’re too sexy!’<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darcy broke away from him and did a full body shimmy that made Steve’s smile grow even bigger. ‘Ok—now we’ll go have the coffee, and we’ll continue to hit it off, and you shall be mine for ever and ever.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Whatever you say, sweetheart.’ </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darcy grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Damn straight,’ Darcy muttered, looking back at a Steve, ‘I can get used to hearing that.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Good luck, Steve!,’ shouted Jane, gleefully.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The references Jane and Darcy keep making are to a song called ‘I Got a Man’ by Positive K.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>